CHICKEN
by Madd Kougar
Summary: Alex is at college but is he in or on another mission? Full of cars, girls, and partying... what is your favorite spy to do?
1. What will you forfeit for your pride?

**_What will you forfeit for your pride?_**

**ALEX'S POV**

_It started out as a dare. Just as stupid thing for hormonal teenage boys to do to impress girls._ I thought to myself as I raced at top speeds towards sure doom. _I was told to fit in and that's what I was trying my hardest to do..._

But I should probably tell you what in the hell I'm talking about before you get confused. Only, telling you straight up would be no fun so I guess we'll do this the hard way and start back at the beginning...

_SIX HOURS EARLIER_

"Peter!" I glanced up, it was none other than my buddy Garrett calling my name.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly, returning my blue contact colored eyes to my book. I really couldn't care less what sort of mess Garrett had gotten himself into now unless it involved bodily harm.

"I just got asked out! By a _girl_!" He practically screamed in my ear and tossed his hands in the air, his eyes wide with disbelief. I by biting back a laugh and an unbelieving snort came out instead. "You don't believe me!" Garrett accused, grabbing my book and holding it down at his side, just out of my reach.

I sighed and Garrett's shoulders drooped even more than they had been when he'd heard my snort. "No. I believe you, I was just laughing at how you emphasized _girl_ because unless you've drastically changed since the last time I've seen you... eight minutes ago... you're completely and totally straight." I finished and leaned forward to snatch my book out of my friend's hands.

"Oh." Most of the skip had returned to Garrett's voice and he threw his shoulders back confidently. After a few more moments he had calmed down enough to sit beside me on the couch I was lounging upon. "We're meeting at this weeks dance, you know, the one the beach owners host every week during break?" He asked me, knowing that as often as he attended the beach parties I stayed away from just as many. It was safe to say I had managed to avoid being dragged to any of the dances right up until now.

I dug a hand deep into my thick blond hair and asked, "Why are you telling me all this?" Fearing I already knew the answer. My question had sounded snappish to even my own ears.

Fortunately, Garrett isn't the brightest student in college and he missed my nasty tone. "Because you're my wing man... I already have a date... but..." He started and was now rubbing the back of _his _head uncomfortably.

"You need back up." I finished and slammed my book closed before stuffing it into my shoulder bag. "Fine. Whatever!" I cried and walked away, unable to keep the anger out of my long strides.

"That went better than I had expected." Garrett muttered just before I was out of ear shout.

I smirked and shook my head causing my curls to bounce annoyingly; sometimes it truly amazed me how Garrett and I could be such good friends when he was such a dolt. This is just my opinion though... apparently Garrett's _date_ didn't think he was as dumb as I thought he was or I doubt she would have asked him out.

_TWO HOURS LATER_

I arrived at the party wearing a light blue, button up shirt; it hung loosely on my sleek frame and was made out of breathable cotton considering the steamy spring weather. I'd worn knee length kaki shorts and was quite please with how I looked; not dressy but not overly causal. Just plain old nice, in my opinion that is. The kind of nice look you could take home to your mum or dad. You might wonder why I dressed to look as such when the last thing I want is a relationship... it's because in my experience _most_ college girls are looking for fun, not commitment. And that's the image my outfit gave off, subconsciously of course, a guy good for commitment.

Walking around, I realized I recognized quite a few of the other men and women either dancing or talking on the sidelines.

"Interesting." I muttered as my gaze flashed over a couple on the dance floor; the girl was shaking everything her mama _hadn't_ given her, and her boyfriend was eating it right up as if he couldn't care less about her cup size.

Personally, I find any sort of public displays of affection distasteful.

I happily kept this opinion to myself though as I bumped right into Garrett... with his lips latched to a petite redhead's face.

"So much for wing man." I muttered and headed back for the door, glad I could say I'd attended at least one authentic college beach party during my fake secondary education.

"Hey! Hey you!" A voice called from the dark after I'd gotten outside.

I didn't turn around but instead continued to walk back towards my car.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you!" The voice called, closer this time. "Hey!" The voice screamed and a hand grabbed onto my shoulder effectively spinning me around to face the other man.

"What!" I demanded, hands folded across my chest giving me the outward impression of confidence and annoyance at being stopped.

The man nearly backed down but hesitated and then pushed onward. "A couple of us guys were gonna go have some fun and were wondering if you wanted to come, Peter..." The man asked, his hand dropping from my shoulder and laying limply at his side as I continued to stare him down.

"No." I replied and turned away.

This was when things started to get interesting.

"Chicken!" One of his many buddies called from about twenty feet or so back; they were clearly not as brave as their comrade.

"Yeah, chicken!" Another and another called until there were ten or so other men screaming "_chicken_" drunkenly in my direction.

"I can't believe it! I would have thought you were tougher than that, Peter. I guess I was wrong." A beautiful blonde called from a nearby bench. She and her friends had been watching the incident unfold since the beginning. The girl obviously thought that her beauty and standing as '_home coming queen_' could get her anything she wanted; maybe she was right. At least as long as there was testosterone in the world.

I sighed and stared up at the sky for a moment before looking back at the original young man who'd approached me. I dropped my hands from my chest only to stuff them in my shorts pockets. "What were you planning?"

_PRESENT TIME_

That was how I found myself seated behind the wheel going ninety down a local bridge in a car I'd borrowed from a compete stranger; the damn thing didn't even have safety belts...

"What stupid things American college kids will do." I muttered and rushed forwards, determined not to lose this game of CHICKEN.

Somewhere in between the start and the end of my journey I stopped caring if my life would be the forfeit of pride...

* * *

**Okay I originally published this a bit different and it got a really bad reception so I changed it up a bit and am now hoping for some feed back... **

**Is is better or worse?**

**Any comments are welcome unless their down right degrading or stupid then go tell them you your least favorite teacher. **


	2. First & Second

**First: I'd like to give a special thanks to the six people that have review this story...**

**Frak (Anonymous)**

**Nylah**

**Chevron-Ice**

-All reviewed to the sorta not so good original.

**

* * *

**

**ThReE AqUiLa **

**Purple Gall **

**R-Gomeni **

-Have so far reviewed to the way better re-make.

* * *

**Second: I wasn't really planing on making this into a series but if I get enough support/feed back I might reconsider. So, tell me what you think. **


End file.
